


Scars

by AdrenochromeDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memories, pharah being a little show off?, quality time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: Scars have little stories to tell.





	Scars

Sharing intimate quality time didn't happen often in a tight schedule full of missions, researches and long trips. The more it was welcomed and appreciated to simply curl up together on the couch with coffee or tea and watch TV.

Angela took a deep breath and nestled into her girlfriend's arms and blanket. Her fingers started to draw tiny circles and idle patterns on well-toned arms, admiring the sunkissed skin in awe. Absentmindedly she grazed an index finger over thin pale lines engraved on Fareeha's lower arm, a puzzled look on her face.

“Fareeha?“

The adressed woman tore her gaze away from the screen and offered her full attention.

“Hm?“

Angela smiled sheepishly and tapped against the scars she had detected.

“They look old… remember how that happened?“ she asked out of the blue, causing her partner to tilt her head and smirk.

“Let's say that inline-skates and glass doors were a bad combination.“

The movie inside Angela's head must have been priceless as she started to snort.

“Oh my, always so reckless,“ the doctor whispered and brushed her lips softly along healed cuts, lingering a little longer to leave tiny pecks, looking out for more old wounds from the past.

Fareeha showed a lot of patience explaining crashes with her bmx bike, an unexpectedly bucking horse when she went for a ride with Jesse years ago; the list was long.

Angela listened and continued ministrations, making sure she didn't miss a spot and story of her lover's adventures.

Facing Fareeha, she noticed something on the soldier's neck- a love bite. Her lips warped into a wide grin while gesturing at the large bruise.

“And this?“

Her girlfriend touched her neck, unaware of last night's souvenir.

“You little devil!“

Lifting Angela's chin she latched onto her throat and bit back.


End file.
